Life In Alaska
by Mrs.IsabellaSwanCullen
Summary: Bella is a vampire and both Bella and Edward live in Alaska. What happens when Jake shows up? And why is Edward happy about it? Rated M for language, adult content and some action sequences. THERE WILL BE A BIG LEMON! VERY GRAPHIC!
1. Jake Shows Up

It was a very cold day, here in Alaska, not to me, but probably to some human people. I sat up, realizing that I was in the arms of my lover, Mr. Edward Cullen. He looked at me through the corner of his eye, seeing that I hadn't noticed he had picked me up during the movie. We were watching "The Grudge". I was barely paying attention to it; instead I was looking at the lap top in my arms. I had searched for "Edward and Bella Cullen", surprised to find a homepage. The top of the screen said, Edward and Bella Cullen: A History. I quickly recognized the style of non-fiction writing. Alice had written this, I jabbed Edward in the shoulder with my pencil. I was holding it and a pad of paper unless something caught my eye, like a new Alice website. He looked at the screen, his eyes grew wide, and he too, quickly saw the style of writing and smiled. He kissed me on the forehead, lightly.

"When did you find this, darling." He smiled.

"Just a couple of minutes ago, _dear_," I said the last part sarcastically, knowing that he would find it funny. _Not_ to my surprise, he chuckled slightly. I looked out to the snowy ground outside of our house in the middle of nowhere, the way we liked it. I began reading the website, I was right, at the bottom of the page were the words:

_Alice Cullen_

I knew that she had written it, I just didn't know it would be this easy for her to put her name at the bottom of a page. For not just the world to see, but the very angry couple who would find this website. I heard a shout outside the door, and then the sound of breaking glass. I looked out the window to see my werewolf friend, Jake. The smell of him hit my nose like rotten eggs; but I still ran outside and gave him a huge hug. I saw Edward inside, smiling. He rose from his sitting position and walked over to us.

"So, when did you get here?" Edward asked, grinning. It had been at least 2 years since I had last seen Jacob, if that didn't count on Skype, the most excellent computer program created. Jacob smiled,

"I have been here for at least 2 hours; the taxi driver just dropped me off here. I hope you don't mind, I have no place to stay… so, if you could…" He couldn't say it, so I cut him off, my smile wide.

"We've always been looking for a reason to use the guest room, of course you can, Jacob," He smiled, his face looked confused as he looked at Edward's grinning face. He probably didn't understand why Edward was so happy to see him.

"And, if you were going to ask, I am happy you are here because I like it when Bella is happy, and also because in bed-"

Jacob cut him off,

"I don't want to hear about your troubles in bed, Edward." He joked. Edward laughed, it was nice to see them getting along. Especially when both of them have to share the same house, "Speaking of beds, why do you two have a-" Edward grinned hugely, "Ew!" Jacob shouted. I laughed, snorting while I did so. Edward laughed at my snorts. He thought it was "cute" when I did that. Jacob frowned at Edwards 

laughing. "That's my laugh!" he joked. Everyone laughed then. I thought I would die of laughter, if that was possible, somehow I pried Jake and Edward into the house, I felt Jakes hand around my waist. Edward was sitting on a couch, smiling. I decided to show Jake around the house.

I walked up the stairs, motioning for him to come with me. I walked up to one of the rooms I hadn't ever used before. I opened the door; it was actually a nice room; _probably because we hadn't used it for anything before._ The bed was made perfectly; a laptop was on a desk in the corner. Edward and I were rich because he took after his father's footsteps, and became a doctor. There were almost laptops in every room; there were even flat screens in the bathrooms! His mouth was dropped as he looked at his hi-def room. There was a flat screen on his wall; his bed was a Tempur-Pedic. I purposely put a big poster of a wolf on his wall, he smiled at that. He looked at my face; he was filled with joy. I nodded, he lit up completely. He put my head between his hands and crouched down, kissing me softly. Edward was in the doorway when he looked at me and Jake, his face was surprisingly happy. He must have been glad that I was so excited and joyful none the less. Jake plopped himself on to his bed, Edward smiled at me. The smile was telling me to say something to Jake,

"So," I said, "Do you like your room?" I asked, I already knew the answer though.

"Bella, I just went crazy. Do you think I like the room?!" He shouted, smiling widely.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said, "Well, I'll give you some time to get unpacked, I'm going to go talk to Edward, okay, Jake?" I smiled.

He nodded, standing up and picking up his suit case, putting it on the bed, also unzipping it. I walked out the door, Edward behind me. I pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. He kissed me back, luckily. I smacked my tongue against his teeth, asking for entrance. He happily obliged, I stuck my tongue into his mouth, it didn't seem very cold because I was a vampire now. I pressed him further against me. He stuck his tongue into my mouth, I moaned quietly. I broke apart, apparently driving him crazy. I looked at the door of Jakes room.

To my surprise, there stood a wide eyed Jacob with a huge grin on his face.


	2. Why So Hyper?

I'd just like to thank everyone for the reviews I got. This chapter goes out to all my fans!!

JacobPOV

I slowly put my clothes into the drawers Bella had left for me, I opened one. _Crap, Bella! _There were piles and piles of lingerie outfits in the drawers. It was then that I heard the, well, noises. I opened my door a crack, to see Bella pushing the- if I started calling him that again, I would get kicked out of the house, I had to remember Bella was one of them too. I opened my door a crack to see Bella, the innocent Bella, pushing Edward against the wall, smashing her face against his. I walked back to my perfectly made bed. Wow, Bella knew I was coming? There was a note on the bed with my name on it, I gently unfolded it.

**(READ ON IF YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY SEXUAL MATERIAL)**

I saw Bella's messy script scribbled onto a piece of paper along with some not so innocent words.

Jake,

Edward and I were planning an occasion, with him, you and me. If you wouldn't mind, we were planning to have a threesome. Yes, with you. I know that you might feel, disgusted by our smell but, we want to do this with you, and there's no stopping us.

Yours for Now, Bella

I looked down to see a bulge appearing in my pants. I looked away, my face must have also screwed itself up because, when I looked in the mirror, there was a crease in my forehead, and my eyes were wide, with horror and lust. I heard a moan outside of my room, a moan from a not innocent at all, Bella. I opened the door completely now, and surprisingly happily, Bella looked up. I smiled, Edward too, was smiling. He must have known about the, surprise. Well, not really a surprise, the, event. And, amazingly, I wanted it. I looked at Bella, her eyes wide with excitement. Bella motioned me to come to a room. I followed her, I was excited too.

She opened the door for me to get an eyeful of the room. I gasped, it was sex mania. There was a sex swing, for Bella. A pool, a very big pool, at that. There were piles and piles of, my eyes grew wide, _blood flavored condoms?! _I stared at the huge pile, then I saw a small pile of condoms at the side, they were normal ones, only they had bumped sides. Bella must like two types of condoms. I looked around more, to find millions of sex magazines, all put on a very large bookcase. Something kept catching my eye though, I couldn't stop staring at it, but I wanted to look away. It was the place we would make love. _The bed. _It was a huge bed, it was gigantic, and it had silky sheets.

I was about to take a step inside when Bella shut the door on my face. I gripped my nose in horror as blood poured out, it quickly healed, and the blood didn't seem to have triggered them. It was probably because I was a werewolf, my blood smelt like shit to them.

"After dinner," Bella said, smiling deviously. I scowled, was she trying to kill me? Possibly. Edward frowned too; he must have not pleasured Bella today. I walked down the stairs, so did Bella and Edward, they were both laughing about something I must have not noticed. I fell down onto my stomach, my shoe was untied. Bella burst out laughing, it must have been funny for her to see my pain, and a werewolf falling down was strange. I sat down on their big black couch, the seats caved in as I sat down. Bella giggled, her face lit up. She ran into the kitchen, _the kitchen?!_

"Why do you guys have a kitchen?" I asked. Bella smiled, about to tell a story.

"Well, we knew that when you came to visit, you would want to, um, eat. And, we actually, we…" she burst out laughing. "We," _giggle_, "Keep," _giggle_, "Animal," _giggle…_

Edward finished, "We keep animal blood in our refrigerator." He didn't laugh at all, but he smiled. Bella burst out laughing, she found it so funny.

Bella was laughing non-stop, and I _had_ to say something. "Bella! What is so funny!" I shouted. Bella shrugged, she didn't even know!

Bella turned on the television, automatically, Hannah Montana turned on. Bella must have been awfully hyper because as soon as the theme song came on, she jumped up on the couch and began singing.

"You get the beeeeest of both worlds, chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show, you get the beeeeest of both woooorlds mix it all together, oooh yeah, it's so much better cuz' you know you got the best of both worlds." She shouted, all of her energy was coming out in this song. Edward's eyes were normal, did Bella do this all the time?

I whispered to Edward, "Does Bella do this all the time?" He nodded.

"Only when she's hyper." He whispered back. Bella was jumping up and down on the couch, when suddenly she stopped, and dropped onto the couch.

"What made her stop?" I whispered again to Edward. He shrugged.

"Jacob, do you want to see my vampire power?" Bella said, her smile wide. I nodded.

Bella got up, trying to calm herself. Suddenly, she said the name of an animal.

"Dog," she said, smiling. Suddenly, instead of Bella, there was a dog. It barked playfully and climbed onto Edward's lap.

"She does this whenever she want's to show off." Edward joked. Bella growled, clawing at Edwards hair. Suddenly, Bella was in the dogs place, smiling.

"See?" she said, she must have really wanted to show off. She got up again and this time said lion. Suddenly a big lion took Bella's place. It growled and ran around the living room. Then Bella went back to her human form. "I love my power." She said.

"I can see that," I said. She laughed at me. Why was she so happy? Was she excited for something? Then I remembered the plans we had. She jumped around in the kitchen, getting me everything possible to eat. She made me eggs, pasta, bacon, hotdogs, burgers, fries, she even got me turkey. She got herself a cup of, ew, blood. She drank it down quickly. "Yum, blood." She joked. She got a cup for Edward and ran to sit down at the couch again. Hannah Montana was still on. She stared at the screen. The episode "Lilly Do You Want To Know A Secret" was on. Miley was stuffing her face with pie when Bella switched channels, The Simpsons was on. And, lucky for Bella, the theme song was on.

"DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN, DADADADADA, DADA, DADADADADA, DAA DAA DAA DAA!" She screamed, dancing on the couch. I fell off, she was as hard as a rock, and it was making the couch shake. Bella laughed her head off. She screamed "HOMER SIMPSON" At the top of her lungs, and then fell onto the couch again. I got back onto the couch, she laughed. Suddenly she stopped. Why was she so crazy?

"Sorry, Jake. I'm just really hyper." She said, quietly.

"Why does she act like this?" I asked Edward.

"Blood overload, every vampire gets it sometimes." He answered.

She calmed down, was she ready for our plans? Oh, yeah. _After dinner._

Bella had made the best dinner I ever ate. It was turkey legs with mashed potatos and gravy. Even though it sounded simple, it was made so well, that I almost died of pleasure. But, I would probably die of pleasure tonight, due to Bella. She smiled, her smile seemed to say _'Is it really that good?'_ She jumped in excitement. Did she drink more of the animal blood. By the time that dinner was done, Bella was laughing her head off, she must be drinking so much because she wanted to be hyper tonight. We walked up to the bedroom. We all sat down onto the bed.

"I'll be right back," she said, walking into my room. She must have been getting some of that lingerie I found in my drawers.

"So," Edward said, his face plain.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You don't have to do anything with me, we're just going to stuff with Bella. And Bella with us." He said.

I nodded, when Bella got back, this night would really begin.

R&R!! :)


	3. You Have Got To Be Kidding Me

BellaPOV

I went over to the guest room, it was where I kept my lingerie. _Shit!_ Jake was staying in that room! Damn it! I pulled out the drawer, the lingerie weren't folded anymore. Jacob must have been touching them, _disgusting, they smell like dog._ I pulled out the drawer on the bottom, it was the only one that was still folded. I took out a blue one and it fit me perfectly. I walked out of the room, and downstairs. I ran to the kitchen. I _have_ to be hyper, I thought. I went to get some animal blood, _yummy._ Suddenly I burst into my hyper mode. I jumped and ran into the room. I fell on top of Edward. Yes, perfect shot. I practically _melted_ into him.

EdwardPOV

Bella fell on top of me, melting slowly on to my chest. The dog stared in envy as Bella moved up to my lips. She shoved them into her mouth, kissing me deeper than ever. She ran her hips over my stomach. The hound tried to look away from us, but he couldn't, I smiled, grinding against her. She moaned, the dog was getting so upset that he ran out the door.

JacobPOV

How dare she? Grinding against him, leaving me to sit there. Was she trying to kill me? Suddenly I got extremely angry, I gripped the door, making sure that it could break. I ripped it off the hinges.

"Edward!" I heard from the other room. _Shit, he was taking off her clothes._ I could see him taking off her clothes through the side of the door. She was so, small. It looked like he could break her in one second. I loved the way her breast bounced as he thrusted into her.

EdwardPOV

I loved how Bella said her name when I thrusted my large erection into her. I could tell she wouldn't let this go on much longer. How could I be any more right? Bella stopped me and went to change. Since the dog didn't have any patience, he left. He left Alaska, right there and right then. Bella dry sobbed into my shoulder that whole week. She tried calling him, she tried mailing him things, she tried emailing him. He just wouldn't answer her. It was a long time since I saw Bella drink any of our animal blood.

_5 Weeks Later_

"I need blood!" Bella shouted, I quickly gave her a glass and she gulped it down quicker than I had ever seen. "Damn it, Edward!" I gave her a bowlful and she quickly drank that too, she was so thirsty. "Anymore, Bella?" I asked.

"No." She said plainly. Her face was so blank. Suddenly she bounced and ran around the whole house.

"TELEVISION, TELEVISION, TELEVISION, TELEVISION, TELLY TELLY VISION!!" She screamed. Suddenly she sat down on the couch infront of the tv. I hit the button on the remote and she automatically jumped up. "Let's watch, Horton Hears A Who." She said.

"Why in the world would we watch that?" I said as Bella jumped on top of me.

"Cuz', I think that Horton is sexy." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Don't ask, Edward." She said, answering my yet to be asked question. She jumped up and down on the couch as I turned the movie on. "OH MY GOD, IT'S HORTON!!" She screamed. She suddenly turned into an elephant and pranced around the house. A huge noise came from her and suddenly she turned human again.

"What was that?" I asked. She giggled.

"That was my elephant snore. AAAANF!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes, Bella was so strange when she was hyper, suddenly she jumped ontop of me she smacked me across my face.

"What the hell was that for?!" I shouted. Bella burst out laughing. Oh god…

"It was because you rolled your," she laughed again, "EYES!"

"What the hell is so funny about eyes?!" I shouted again. If it were possible, and it was, eyes would be the most ridiculous thing to laugh about on earth. She burst out laughing.

"Eyes are the things that you rolled!!" She laughed so hard I swear she was so close to bursting. "It's so funny!"

"Bella, calm down." I said, trying to calm her. Bella hyper was like Alice without shopping. Completely different from her normal self.

"EWARD!" She shouted.

"Eward?" I asked. She nodded.

"EWARD IS YOUR NAME WITH OUT THE OTHER D!!" She shouted.

"I figured." I said. Bella would have to calm down, and I only knew how to do that… I put on the news channel.

"NO! NOT THE NEWS, SOOO BORING!" She shouted. I snickered. It was so strange that the only way to get Bella sane again was the news. Cartoons were her own personal drug. The news were her cure. Suddenly she dropped onto the couch, and closed her eyes. That was new. Suddenly they flickered open.

"Edward, what happened?" she said.

"Animal blood happened." She frowned.

"Why is it always that?" She said, upset. "I always get so hyper, and then you just _have_ to turn on the news, I don't like the news when I _am_ sane." She said, frowning directly at me.

"I'm sorry." I said. You had to admit, this conversation was funny. Drake and Josh turned on. It was an episode about "The Demonator". I kicked the couch. This was gonna get her hyper. I switched it back on to the news.

"Ugh!" she said, running up to our room.

"Bella…" this would be a long night.


	4. Hyperness Is So Scary!

Oh and BTW for any of the people who asked. In this story, JACOB HAS NO PATIENCE! Isn't it just wonderful! As I promised, there will be a huge graphic lemon. And Jake _will _be involved.

"Edwaaaaaard?!" Bella shouted from the bedroom she had gone up to.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked. She just giggled and I swore I heard a lion roar after that. In fact I was sure. A lion pranced down the stairs, roaring again. Maybe it was singing? It smacked its head into our lion-size punching bag, conveniently placed. Bella had insisted on buying it. She said it was one of the _necessities._Suddenly Bella appeared out of no where, she was holding a glass of blood. Was this the culprit?

"Oh, sorry. Eward." She said, giggling again. I rolled my eyes and flicked on the news. Bella shivered in fear and suddenly she calmed down. Then Miley Cyrus was on the news, and everything changed. Bella flopped onto my lap and started talking to me.

"So, did you know that Miley just did a big concerty-erty-erty?" I shook my head, no. "Did you know that she took racy photos-otos-otos?" she asked, I shook my head again. "Jeez, Eward, catch up with the times." She slapped my across the face again. I clutched the spot, Bella's hands were stronger than mine.

"Bella, please stop that." She scowled at me. What did I do besides stop her from killing me?

"Eward, you need to figure out a new nickname for me." She said. "I have Eward, you have…"

"Bella, you're name is Isabella. Bella is a nickname." I said, clearly stating the facts. I knew she would object though.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I-" I cut her off.

"Please don't say my whole name." She frowned and continued.

"Eward, I think that if you do not think up a nickname for me, than I will not talk to you for a week." She said, I shook my head.

"I find that hard to believe," I muttered. She looked shocked at me. "Fine, Belly." I started thinking about the concequences for this chosen nickname.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" She shouted.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Bells." I said, oh no. That was Jacobs nickname for her.

"Copyright infridgment!" She shouted. I scowled, this was the last one I could think of.

"Ah! Bella!" She scowled, "Okay, Izzy." I said. Bella's face lit up, she liked that one.

"Yes!" She screamed. It must have been good for her to hear a nickname. "But it is _not_ as good as Eward. Eward is the most ultimate name on earth!" She screamed

"Bella, don't make me turn on the you-know-what again." She frowned automatically. She fake cried into the air and ran around the house, getting the energy out of her. Then she fell onto the ground.

"Ow, my butt." She said. I chuckled, covering my mouth soon after.

BellaPOV

I couldn't believe that Edward actually thought that hurt. I rolled my eyes, he was so annoying. He shrugged and turned on the news, I ran out. I needed to use my laptop.

"Bella?" he asked, I made a face to myself.

"Laptop." I said, frowning. I ran upstairs, my laptop was somewhere up here. Oh, that's right, I was searching for the meaning of Edward.

Meaning- Wealth Protector

Was I the wealth? Maybe. Then I searched for my name.

Meaning- My God Is A Vow

Edward is my god, no doubt.

I felt like searching for my whole family, Swans and Cullens

**Bella- My God Is A Vow **(Edward Is My God)

**Edward- Wealth Protector **(I Am The Wealth)

**Alice- Noble Kind; Of The Noble Sort **(Alice, is noble, sometimes.)

**Rosalie- Rose **(Ironic, isn't it?)

**Jasper- Treasurer; Spotted Stone **(Is he a treasurer?)

**Emmett- All-Containing; Universal; Strength** (Oh my god, strength!)

**Esme- Esteemed; Loved **(She is totally loved)

**Carlisle- From Carlisle **(That's strange…)

**Charlie- Free Man **(A free man after the wedding, haha)

**Renee- Reborn **(Stupid Phil, Rebirthing her)

Well, that was fun. I wonder what Edward's up to…

I walked down the stairs, to see Edward typing something on _his_ laptop. I smiled, he was good at typing. Maybe 60 words every minute. I was better though. I did 80 words a minute! It was fast for a human, _me and Edward thought so, _everyone typed like, 20 words a minute, or less! It was so strange to me. I walked up to his laptop and stared at his computer.

Edward's chat name popped up on my screen.

_Don'tAsk- Do you want to chat, love?_

_EdwardsSoul- Sure, darling._

_Don't ask- Oh my god! My fried blood muffins!_

_EdwardsSoul- Are you kidding me?_

_Don'tAsk- Yes. How could you tell. _

_EdwardsSoul- It sort of hit me. (Idiot)_

_Don'tAsk- Why did you even type that?_

_EdwardsSoul- Why are we even chatting._

_Don'tAsk- Nice Comeback._

_EdwardsSoul- OMGZ CAPS LOCK LOVE!_

_Don'tAsk- Ugh. Bye, let's talk normally now._

_EdwardsSoul- I'll send you an email._

The chat room ended. It was strange that I said that email thing. I wasn't planning to.

_Dear Edward, _

_How are you. I feel fine, fine and hyper. I'm gonna make blood muffins too. Fully made of blood. It would be fun. Do you want some. I really want some right now. I want some cheese too, blood cheese. Could I make a bloody bloody mary? Haha. Tis fun! I want some cheese, now. I miss human food._

_Bella_

I smiled at my message, even though my stupid cheese blood puns were suckish. I looked at Edward. His face was glowing, mine was too, I had looked in the mirror. Stupid sun. Wait, it was sunny? Wow, that's strange, exspecially as we were in Alaska. I heard a noise outside and stressed. Then I went back to normal. What a short moment. Suddenly I heard it again. And, maybe the noise of a gunshot. I went outside, realizing that Edward was following me, I walked around the corner to see someone covered in blood.

Someone I didn't expect…


	5. Note To Readers

Okay, people, I'm sorry but…

The next chapter will be short. It's just sort of a introduction for the next chapter….

Sam


	6. A New Addition To Our Small Family

I screamed. Jake was outside, but he wasn't the victim, he had killed someone. I didn't know who, but it was surprising. Especially for a werewolf, _protector _yeah right. He gasped and ran away. I knelt down to the person, I looked up at Edward.

"You can do it, Bella." He said. I nodded and lowered my face down to the _womans_ neck. She was extremely pretty. I slowly put my teeth into the lady's neck, trying to bite near the heart, which means I had to bite near her shoulder. And, oh was it covered in blood. Jacob shot her in the leg, which means she might have not died. As I bit in, I put my hand on her heart. It was still beating, _thank goodness_. As I bit, it slowed down, slower… slower… Then it stopped. She screeched in pain. I covered my eyes, I was afraid of what I was to see if I looked down. The woman was thrashing around on the ground.

"What have you done to me?!" She screeched. I looked up at Edward again, he nodded.

"Ma'am, we have saved your life. That gunshot could have killed you. Ma'am, you are a vampire." I said. Edward chuckled, what was with the ma'ams? The woman thrashed around again.

"Oh my god! A vampire!?" she thrashed around again. Edward knelt down and looked into her eyes. She stopped. Stupid, golden eyes. Stupid, golden hair. Stupid, perfect features. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We all are." He said, smiling. She nodded, as if she were accepting her internal damnation.

"Was that man who shot me a vampire?" She asked. I shook my head, no.

"He was a werewolf," I said. Edward smiled at me. The lady looked at us in a glad way. Was she done?

"Edward, is she done?" I asked.

"I think so, Bella." He said, his grin was big. "Okay, so ma'am. Would you like to stay with us?"

Her eyes looked shocked, she looked at me, I nodded. "Would you?" I asked.

"This…" she pointed to our house, "Is yours?" I nodded. "Wow, I would love to." She smiled.

"May I ask your name?" Edward asked.

"Alison. And, are you sure you have room for me?" she asked.

"Yes, Alison." I said. "We have atleast 6 guest rooms." I added. Her face lit in excitement.

"Wow, can you show me my room?" I nodded.

"I'll give you the best one." I realized something for a second, "And, if you don't mind, there might be some… pleasure giving in the other room." She looked shocked.

"Oh, I see. You are a married couple afterall." I nodded. "It's okay though. I'll be in my room if that happens. I think I'll like it here." She smiled. Me and Edward nodded, showing her into the house.

A little sister?


	7. Alison's Story

**(Sorry, a lot of time has gone by, Alison has really become part of their family.)**

_4 Years Later _

AlisonPOV

I heard a moan from the other room, this was at least the millionth time they had done this. I sat in my room, on my new laptop. Edward and Bella were definitely spoiling me. And, they were both 17, well, he was 100 something vampire years, she was about 23 vampire years. I was only four years. I frowned at all the experience they had, my 4 years was nothing compared to them. I was thirteen when Bella turned me. I didn't know what would have happened if they hadn't saved me.

My story is a long, sad one:

_He chased me down the street, I didn't know why, he was just extremely angry for some reason. The boy's name was apparently Jake, Bella told me later. He ran after me, boy, was he fast. Almost as fast as I was now. He ran me all the way to a huge mansion and I tripped along the way, well, not on the way, I tripped on my foot when we were at the mansion. He pulled out a gun, I screamed, wondering if the people in the house could hear me or not. "Are you ready?" he asked. I gasped in pain as I felt the bullet hit my knee. Then I heard some, well, footsteps. I knew that help was coming. I lay down on the ground, maybe they would help me? Two people came out of the house, I soon found out they were vampires and named Bella and Edward, they said they would help me. Then, the girl lowered her head down to my neck, and put her hand on my heart. Slowly she bit in, I freaked out, it felt like I was on fire, I screamed. They quickly assured me that I was okay, and that they were vampires and I would be one too. I gasped, the very sexy man vampire lowered his head down to mine, and told me I was okay. I stopped screaming, the pain had stopped. The girl asked the boy if I was done, he replied that I was. Then I asked if that boy who shot me was a vampire, they said that he wasn't and that he was a werewolf. Then they told me that I could stay with them. I was overjoyed, it was amazing that they would actually let me stay. During the 4 years that I had stayed with them, the following happened. I killed someone by accident, I found someone to marry (strange enough), and I had sat home the most. Now I was 4 vampire years old, and I had a family._

I heard a groan, oh my god, would they stop already? My boyfriends chat name came on the screen.

_Alison'sForever- Hey, baby._

_AlisonCullen- Hey Jack, hunny._

_Alison'sForever- I wish I could c u, Ali._

_AlisonCullen- I wish I could c u 2, Hun, but u kno, I hav 2 go huntin 2day._

_Alison'sForever- Oh. Can I go wit u?_

_AlisonCullen- Sure, I'll ask Bella and Edward._

_Alison'sForever- K…_

_AlisonCullen- But, they're u kno watting._

_Alison'sForever- Ali, we do it all de time, you can say it…_

_AlisonCullen- Fine, sex. They're having sex!!_

_Alison'sForever- Ugh, you didn't need to say it that many times._

_AlisonCullen- Jacky, I don't understand you sometimez._

_Alison'sForever- I'll c u l8er._

_AlisonCullen- Bye, babe._

I walked up to Bella and Edward's room and knocked, _please be done, please be done._ My mind was chanting that over and over again. Suddenly Bella opened the door with a sheet wrapped around her and sex hair. She stared at me.

"Yes, Alison?" she asked, she was still groaning, then I saw Edward in the back of the sheet, probably pounding into her like an animal. How I wished to be Edward's play thing, instead of Jack's. Sometimes they had threesomes with me, I loved it. Jack was good though, very good.

"Umm, I just wanted to know if Jack could come-" Bella shouted out Edward's name and moaned, she giggled and let me continue, "I just wanted to know if Jack could come with us to hunt."

"Okay, Alison." Edward answered, pushing himself into Bella again. Bella moaned, smiling at me, nodding. I shut the door, walking away. Even when they were talking to me they had sex… wow. It was horrible for their health, I laughed, what sence did that make? I heard Bella moan again, this time Edward was groaning too. Oh god, I wish that Edward was inside me right now. Then I heard a knock on my window, I screamed. It was my almost murderer, that Jake boy. A naked Bella, only covered by a skimpy schoolgirl outfit, ran into my room, seeing Jake, she pushed him away from the window, jumping out also. Edward was only covered by a sheet when he ran in. He jumped out too. I climbed down the side of the house, trying not to fall, knowing that even if I did it wouldn't effect me.

The conversations was strangely weird.

"Bella, you should have worn that the other time I almost murdered that girl." Jacob said, smiling menacingly. Bella gasped.

"You will not kill her, you can't even kill a vampire with a gun." Bella said, scowling, she clenched her teeth.

"Oh, oops." Then he ran, that was strange. Bella and Edward ran around the house quickly, wow, they were fast. I was fast too though… Oh, who cares. Suddenly I realized they were putting up an invisible gate that shocked you when you touched it. Then they walked back into the house. Wow, what the hell 

was that. The werewolf was there, then he left, then Bella and Ed put up an invisible gate, and now they were walking into the house. I heard Bella putting her clothes back on, Edward as well. Finally… I was happy about that even though I knew that they would do it again later today, probably. I hoped that they wouldn't do it today. Not tomorrow, not the next day…

Maybe even for a week…

I stared at the window, I better get inside. I climbed up, pulling myself into the window. Ugh, I got dirt on my new shoes. I was one of those fashion obsessed vampires. I sat myself back on my bed, getting back on the computer. Alice Cullen's chat name popped up on my screen.

_IknowEverything- Hey, Ali._

_AlisonCullen- U kno, I can call u Ali 2 _

_IknowEverything- So, how r the new shoes I sent?_

_AlisonCullen- The werewolf came back, I got dirt on them when I jumped out. :p_

_IknowEverything- Another pair of shoes, ruined. Crap._

_AlisonCullen- SHOPPING MANIACS!!_

_IknowEverything- YE!_

_AlisonCullen- TRUE DAT, YO._

_IknowEverything- I'm gonna come 2 visit soon, k?_

_AlisonCullen- Yeppers!_

_IknowEverything- And, the dog is going to come back, this time with the rest of the werewolves. I know you can fight them off though. I saw it with my own eyes! Sort of…_

_AlisonCullen- It's weird how we r both sort of the same names. Alison, Alice._

_IknowEverything- Yeah, see u._

_AlisonCullen- Bye._

It was so fun to chat with Alice, we had so much in common.

I couldn't wait for her to come visit.


	8. NO! HOW COULD YOU?

**EDWARD POV**

Bella walked into Alison's room with me. Alison had said that she wanted Jack to come with us hunting so… where was he? Alison was freaking out and there was a huge reason behind it.

Did the werewolves take him?

Alison was calling him on the phone repeatedly when suddenly we got an answer. Alison listened to the voice on the phone and swallowed deeply. Someone was on that phone, and it wasn't Jack. Alison nodded and hung up. Bella asked her what was wrong but Alison just left; she walked into the forest near our house. Me and Bella followed but by the time we got there, she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

**UNKNOWN POV**

One of us held the boy to the ground while I prepared the fire, until Alison came, the fire would be ready. I saw heard her walking near one of the trees, it was so much fun doing this to random vampires. This Jack boy would be a wonderful person to burn.

**ALISON POV**

What the hell was wrong with that werewolf! First it was me, then it was my boyfriend, and my life will be over. Bella and Edward do not know where I am and it doesn't matter because, who cares? I would have died anyway. Why not take Jack, the only person who really matters, with me? I walked until I saw smoke, then I walked towards it. The werewolf was there, well, the were_wolves_ were there. I freaked out, there was my Jake, being pressed to the ground by some big fat dog! I could hear my name being called and decided not to answer, it would make me and Jack die sooner. I tried to get to Jack but one of them held me back. Sam, another werewolf, was sitting on the sidelines. I stared at him, was he even with this plan? Bella told me about that battle with the newborn vampires. They helped last time! I started yelling at them.

"LISTEN HERE, DOGS," I stopped for a second, "I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU THINK THIS IS OKAY, BECAUSE, YOU HELPED LAST TIME, WHY CAN'T YOU HELP NOW INSTEAD OF KILLING US. I DON'T KNOW WHAT ME AND JACK DID WRONG AND I WANT TO KNOW IF THERE IS SOMETHING THAT MAKES SENCE! YOU DOGS CAN'T JUST GO AROUND AND KILL RANDOM VAMPIRES WHO DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! AND BELLA TOLD ME ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN YOU AND HER, SO, WHY US? WHY DON'T YOU GO AFTER BELLA? WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING WITH YOUR LIFE, JACOB BLACK!! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT BELLA LOVES EDWARD MORE THAN YOU?! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU CAN'T LOVE HER MORE THAN HE CAN?! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE ELSE!!" I shouted.

His jaw dropped, was it that hard to believe I could stand up for myself? Was it that hard to believe that I wasn't a spineless baby who couldn't do anything for herself? Was it that hard to believe that the dogs were complete idiots?

I don't even know why Bella let that Jake boy into her house. He ruined mine and her life. Not to mention Jack and Edward's. It was all too hard! I needed to die.

"Just, if you are going to burn us or anything, tell Bella and Edward that we left the earth for them, okay? And tell them that you let us." I frowned, holding my hands in the air.

Some of the werewolves just left the forest. The werewolf that was holding me let go. And they let Jack go too. I could see the tears in Jacobs's eyes as he put out the fire.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

At that I left, it was too much to handle. The werewolves crying, Jack holding onto my waist, I just, let go, and jumped into the remains of the fire.

Bella burst through the trees, looking at my burning body.

I moved my mouth to the words, Goodbye, Thank You for Loving Me.

And died.

BELLA POV

"NO! NO! NO! NOOO! THERE IS NO WAY SHE IS DEAD! NO! SHE CAN'T BE! ALISON! ALISON!!" I shouted at Edward. I dry sobbed into his shoulder, and then I ran up to Jake. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER JUMP INTO THAT FIRE LIKE THAT!" I shouted at him, he was crying. My mouth dropped.

"I let her go. I said I was sorry. Then she jumped." He said. It was too hard to believe. It was much too hard to believe, it was too hard to bear. I needed Alison to talk to me when Edward went hunting, I needed Alison to talk to about girl stuff, and I needed Alison for anything that Edward couldn't do. But now she was gone, and there was no way that she could come back. I made my face straight and walked back to the house. I saw Jack in the distance; his face was blank, like he had already left the earth too.

I fell onto my bed, staring at the ceiling. I imagined Alison next to me instead of Edward. It just wasn't good enough. Everything that resembled her was in her room. I ran in and lay down on her bed. It smelt like her. A chat room was on her computer.

_IknowEverything- Hey, Ali._

_AlisonCullen- U kno, I can call u Ali 2 _

_IknowEverything- So, how r the new shoes I sent?_

_AlisonCullen- the werewolf came back, I got dirt on them when I jumped out. :p_

_IknowEverything- another pair of shoes, ruined. Crap._

_AlisonCullen- SHOPPING MANIACS!!_

_IknowEverything- YE!_

_AlisonCullen- TRUE DAT, YO._

_IknowEverything- I'm gonna come 2 visit soon, k?_

_AlisonCullen- Yeppers!_

_IknowEverything- and, the dog is going to come back, this time with the rest of the werewolves. I know you can fight them off though. I saw it with my own eyes! Sort of…_

_AlisonCullen- It's weird how we r both sort of the same names. Alison, Alice._

_IknowEverything- Yeah, see u._

_AlisonCullen- Bye._

I typed the next message.

_AlisonCullen- Alison is dead. She threw herself in the fire. How did you not see that? – Bella_

_IknowEverything- NO! It's not true! IT ISN'T! Maybe I can't see fire or something but something I know is that Alison is NOT DEAD._

_AlisonCullen- She is, I saw her die with my own eyes. I'm sorry._

_IknowEverything- the last thing I said was Yeah, see u… I HATE THE WEREWOLVES, IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT._

_AlisonCullen- I am never talking to them again._

_I knowEverything- I'll come over soon. See u._

_AlisonCullen- Bye, Alice._

And at that I logged off. I didn't know Alison's password. Alison's identity online was lost forever. And, then no one would even remember she existed.

I dry sobbed for a year.


	9. The End Of The Movie

_A year later…_

Edward and I haven't gotten over Alison yet. It's sad, really. Today was the day; we would be in the bedroom so much that we would forget about our troubles. I smiled at my figure in the mirror. The things I had in the shopping bag in the corner of this bathroom were confidential, but only to Edward. I knew the contents of the bag. Alice was staying in Alison's old room. Jasper was away for a while so Alice said she would stay with us. That meant less privacy and more shopping, yippee. Edward was out hunting and Alice was helping me set up the bedroom for our _special day_, there were candles _everywhere_, and, believe me, when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. I was afraid that our house would set fire so I talked Alice to set up small lamps everywhere instead.

She agreed.

Hoo-rah. I skipped down the hallway to Alice's room to see her chatting to Jasper, I frowned, when would she stop? Alice Cullen: Jasper Stalker. Isn't that just strange, how she's his stalker and she's also his wife… I stared at the chatroom, Alice noticed me, but didn't care.

_SoldierBoy- Hey, Alice, baby._

_IknowEverything- Hey, Jazzy._

_SoldierBoy- I can't wait to get home and-_

I turned my head away from the screen, it was as if the screen had big bold letters that said, **MATURE CONTENT**, it wasn't like me and Edward hadn't done any of the things Jasper was describing… it's just, it was weird to see Jasper, not only Jasper but, _a part of my family…. _Was very, emphasis on the very, strange.

I tapped Alice's shoulder and she turned her head toward me.

"What happened to the constant need to make this night '_Perfect, perfect, perfect'_," I quoted her. It was so weird having Alice convinced about making me and Edward's sex life perfect. If I could blush, I would, right there.

"Umm, I sort of realized that me being sort of- wait," Jasper sent her another message. I slapped her shoulder, the look on her face symbolized that she was pissed off. I made my face look as though I was shocked. She flashed her white teeth and went back to the computer.

"Hello? Alice?" I said, staring at the screen again, and then averting my eyes. She scowled at me.

"Do it yourself, Bella," she said. A perfect comeback came to me.

"Yes, I do plan to have sex with Edward myself, Alice. I just need your help making this night the best life of Edward's life." She turned to me and was about to speak when I cut her off, "And if you don't, I will take away your car privileges." She scowled. That was her only way to the mall.

"Fine." She said. I won! Usually Alice wins these types of fights. I pulled her away from the computer exactly after she typed bye to Jasper. She followed and ran around the house getting random things, hoping that she would be done soon.

**Alice POV**-

Bella was forcing me to sex-preparing-labor. I grabbed some random sex toys and shoved them in different places in Bella and Edward's… sex room. I gagged, it smelt like- eww. What the hell is that in the corner?! It was… this may call for drastic measures.

Maybe even computer slang. Yes, computer slang it is.

OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFGGGGGG!!

There were piles and piles of pictures of Edward, yes Edward, Naked. I freaked out, this was the second time I had seen Edward naked, and it was in different POSES, WITH Bella, this time.

The first time I barged into the bathroom when Edward was showering, I screamed that time.

This time, I just freaked out and ran away from there. I threw the rest of the sex toys in different corners and ran out to Bella.

"Done." I stated.

"You saw the photos, didn't you?" She asked. I muttered a silent yes and walked into my room. Bella giggled and walked into the room. I heard clothes fall to the floor; I better not barge in on them. Then I heard clothes being shoved back on. I screamed. A new chatroom was on my computer.

_JakeBlack- I'm coming to your house to talk to Bella._

I rushed out of my room and slammed my fist down on the room. The dog opened the door and I walked in. Bella, luckily, had her clothes on. She was scowling in the dog's direction.

"Why are you here?" She asked the dog.

"I'm really sorry, Bella." He had a gun in his hand. I raised an eyebrow. Edward came smashing inside of the room.

What was going on?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Edward shouted to the dog. I sat down on one of the beanbags in the room. This was like a movie.

"I'm going to kill myself, and I want you two to be making love while I do it, to make you remember why I am doing this." He said, smiling proudly. Bella grabbed the gun from his hand.

"No." She stated. He shook his head and took the gun back.

"Please, Bella." He said, "I need to die like this." Bella frowned and took off her clothes. Edward stared at her naked figure, sitting on the bed. Jake prepared the gun.

While I was on the edge of my seat. Who knew life was so entertaining.

Then it hit me, Edward was going to be naked. Here comes the computer slang again. Edward stripped.

OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG!!

Bella stretched her legs apart, the gun made a click sound. Edward entered her slowly, the gun went off and hit Jacob in the heart.

That was the end of the movie.

Time for the end credits.

Time for the clapping.

Time for the end.

**Bella POV**

And that was it, the end of Jacob. The end of the other half of my not working heart, gone.

Even if it wasn't working. It was still half of my heart.

It was time to start this night of ours. Even if there _was _a dead werewolf body on the ground. Alice left, and Edward positioned his large erection at my wet, wet, core.

**Okay, btw, this cliff hanger is the beginning of the graphic lemon I promised and the next chapter. **

**Hoo-rah. I kept my promise!!**


End file.
